Survival
by heroesfan55556
Summary: I did not like the ending of Monday, January 25, 2010 's episode of Heroes so I am writing a new one. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

I had no idea where I was going but I had to get away from this place. Samuel had done something so terrible that everyone in the family would not believe it. I had been killed, I had died, shot. Samuel had done it on purpose. My heart still longed to be with my family, my daughter, but I could not for to them I was dead. Who knows how long it would be that Samuel would kill me again and Claire might not be there to save me that time. So I kept walking. The moonlight was just enough so I could see through the woods. "Shssssshshshsh" someone was coming through the forest so fast hitting everything they could find. I slid behind a tree hoping I could be invisible to the upcoming enemy….or not. I crouched so slowly down beside the tree hoping that would be enough cover for now. Looking up I saw the bewildered face of the one I loved. "Lyy...dd…ii...aaa.", "how did you…." He didn't get to finish. I bounded up and kissed him. I saw pain so much pain and suffering, but now happiness and love. He thought I was dead, but a relief to him and me I was not. Claire had saved me out of the goodness of her heart. I knew I had to repay her. I could see it in her eyes, she loved the carnival, so much, but Samuel and her dad had made it complicated to stay there. I had a mission a mission to save our family, but not Samuel. He was not family and everybody deep down knew it. "Edgar…"? I said breaking away from our passionate kiss and my swirling thoughts "there is someone we need to find." I indicated lifting off part of my shirt to expose a tattoo of three people. Claire, Noah, and an unknown individual. I pointed to the unknown one and explained. "Samuel said he had fund a new Joseph, I think that's him, we can save our family if we find him." Edgar backed away hand to his chin thinking. "I know that guy I fought him when I was trying to get a compass. Bennet was

With him". "Samuel is hiding Noah; I know where I will go see if he knows this guy." And he was gone. I was alone in the cold.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard the earth before me start to shake, but it was farther off. I peeked from

My hiding spot and saw a trailer sinking into the soil. It was covered with solid

Unbreakable dirt. "Ssshshshshsh" someone again was coming but this time it was not Edgar.

I crawled into a ball and was like a rock hoping not to be heard. I was certain I

Would be found but the adolescent stopped and collapsed with grief a few yards from

Where I was hiding. She was crying with pain "no she can't be gone, ehhhh

Huhuhuhuh" .it seemed hours that she was there but it was only a half of an hour. Then at

Once she stopped, slowly got up and started to proceed forward with caution.

I was debating whether to show myself to her or not. She needed to know I was alive, her mother was alive. But Samuel had raveled her in to his trap. She was his now and I had to get her back. She slowly turned around and stomped back to the carnival.

A few minutes past and I saw a blur flash before me. It was Edgar. He was breathing really hard like he had only barely escaped certain death." The carnival is gone; Claire and her dad are buried 30 feet under the ground in a trailer." He whispered trying to catch his breath. We both scampered out of the woods to a deserted acre of land. Except for one person standing alone looking at us with needy eyes.

I was numb with happiness. The only person I wanted to know I was alive. We rushed to each other. "Amanda sweetie what happened?" I asked even though I would rather not know.

"Samuel he took the family to new York city."

"Why aren't you with them?" I asked not really caring

I was just glad she was away from that monster.

She looked at the ground a guilty look on her face. Silence.

Finally I said "it doesn't matter I am just glad you are safe." Changing the subject I said rushing. "We need to save Claire and her dad."

"I have an idea." Said a voice from behind us. It was Lauren.


End file.
